Cilantro
Who is Cilantro? Cilantro is the brother of [[Oregano|Oregano]], and is one of the major inhabitants of the [[Spice World|Spice World]]. At an early age, Cilantro was mean to all the other kids in his daycare, especially his brother. Later on, his parents were forced to send him to a military academy or face his wrath. To keep him in check, they also sent his brother. This is where he met [[Cumin|Cumin]]. ''Spice is Nice'' During the events of ''Spice is Nice'', Cilantro was portrayed as being verry bossy. After stumbling upon [[The Salt Brothers|the Salt Bros]]. and [[Lilly|Lilly]], he was knocked unconscious and was given a black eye. In reality, all of his money was stolen by the thieves. Once [[Professor Coldheart|Professor Coldheart]] is called in by Cumin, his no-nonsense attitude kicked in and was quick to deny Coldheart entrance into the team. Generally shocked by [[Sargeant Tabasco|Sargeant Tabasco's]] declaration that he is needed, he quickly bounces back, ordering everyone after the Salt Bros. As Sargeant Tabasco says his last words, Cilantro is seen in the foreground crying. This is his first chance at leadership, and it will not be his last. Cilantro is a "fair leader," giving a "democratic" election to see if the Kool-Aid man is accepted. After succeeding, he is quickly deemed foolhardy as the Kool-Aid man had the next recipe. It is here where Cilantro's fear of ghosts is revealed, as Nosferatu scares him. During the battle against the silly rabbit, he attempts to stop everyone from saying "Oh, No!" To summon back the Kool-Aid man. Not one to admit his faults, Cilantro is reluctant to have the Kool-Aid man join them at last. Cilantro soon is able to piece together the facts and determine that the Castle belongs to Count Chocula, and also houses the next recipe. Cilantro and Cumin have a lasting fued, which is revealed here by Cilantro's intolerance of Cumin's games. Upon everyone appreciating Cumin's moon shoes, he tries to make up for his folly by ordering everyone to "Just move!" After a quick game of Dora the Explorer, Cilantro uses Cumin's Mr. T power against the large door. Cilantro is also sickened by the Frankenberry monster, and is uncaring once it is revealed that Count Chocula escaped, only caring about the recipe. Upon Cumin trying to recruit Bing Crosby to the team, he cuts out the election altogether, ignoring Bing and ordering Cumin to follow them. It is revealed that Cilantro is the only one who understands Blue, and (reluctantly) gets into the game to find out where they are. Upon entering Coldheart Castle, he tries to stop Cumin from pressing the button, opening a wormhole into Manly Comic. Here he meets his alter persona of Bill Nye, and wants to be sent home quickly. Cilantro helps Coldheart understand that Captain Planet destroyed his castle, probably out of spite. Mysteriously, Cilantro knows who the free Asian Corp. are and quickly becomes one of their Generals. Cilantro is also the first to learn of the Deaths of most of the Generals and leaders of the Corp. Cilantro wants to get a move on soon, but is unable to due to Cumin's claw game. He also gets in touch with his random side once the Cuckemaltgieropamaliwalacka takes "Khantrol" of Cumin, sighting where the phrase is a reference to the B.D's Mongolian Barbeque resteraunt chain. He may also be the reason that he becomes imprisoned, realizing Generalissimo Portabelo is there and wants to take them into custody. He also is the first to notice Question Marx after his cameo appearance in an earlier episode. He is one of the four who are captured by Portabelo, and probably the one who is most afraid that he will die. He also gives Cumin the Contacter 200XD to contact him on his trip. He makes a cameo apearance during the fight against Little Dynamo, giving instructions on how to beat him. He appears again and helps Sushi break out of jail, and is soon "surrounded," but is saved by Genie Jene, who makes him appear with Cumin. Soon he orders Cumin to explain to him what is going on, and is slightly shocked by the appearance of Muk. Cilantro hates the Taco Party Song and danc and orders everyone to stop the fun and games. While meeting the erasers, Cilantro must constantly repremand Muk. Cilantro agrees with Cumin that he does not know who Count Bleck is until it is too late, and Irontail. Cilantro reports sweating through his eyes at Irontail's funeral. Cilantro also is the one wanting to know what made bleck evil again. Cilantro interupts once to make sure they were on Isle Delfino. He is generally mad at Cumin when he ends the story by saying "And that's the square root of pi" and yells at him for it. Cilantro is H.R. Puffnstuff's biggest fan, to which H.R. says that position is taken, pointing to a giant fan. He soon hires them to be on the Team. Cilantro goes into the house level next and defeats the mouse easily. Cilantro is disgusted by his brother after he eats the bird boss, telling him to stop doing that. Soon, he leads everyone in singing Three is a Magic Number. After the song, Oregano says he had a good time, and Cilantro says he isn't going to do it again. Cilantro goes in the tank and shoots a blast into the sky, frying Tatanga, and all they have to do is go through Sarasaland and defeat the bosses to find a mangled Tatanga who gives up the without a fight. Cilantro uses his authority to skip Yoshi's Island and move directly to Bean Bean Castle. (A wise descision) Inside they find out Peasley went out to stop Thai's plan and was captured, and Peppercorn realizes that [[Dragonfruit|Dragonfruit]] will posess Peasley if they don't stop it. They are too late, and Dragonfruit takes control of Peasley's body. Cilantro soon steals the boat to the Baiyou Brothers Cage Matches, and gets a spot on the list to fight for the prize, the puzzle piece! After beating all of the foes in order, Cilantro demands the puzzle piece and is shocked when the Baiyou Brothers say he can't have it! Cilantro is generally shocked after being denied this, he realizes the Brothers are evil, and is humiliated when Bill Clinton defeats them. At Question Marx's funeral, he plays the bagpipes, a longtime instrument of his. He is also saddened when H.R leaves to become the producer. Upon arrival at the Xiaolin Temple, Cilantro proclaims he hates Xiaolin Showdown. Cilantro also has the good idea of blowing up the temple, killing the monks(except for "Jim") Cilantro is also slightly saddened, and does not want to cry in front of everyone. Cilantro is outraged when told he cannot have entrance into the throne room of King Reginald III. Cilantro makes the connection between [[Fred|Fred]] and the King, instantly getting him on his good side. He also sets out to find the new heir, Sluggo. Cilantro also gets rid of Count Bleck during Sluggo I's corontation. Cilantro leads the raid upon Mor T's castle and helps defeat it. Cilantro, in the next chapter, explains his fear of Ghosts to everyone, saying he doesn't like working with ghosts. He also is quick to allow [[Cotton Jim|Cotton Jim]] on the team, but then becomes sick after hearing he is a ghost. Cilantro is quick to want to stop the eeries, and helps along the way. Cilantro pledges the Protagonist's help to repair the sewing machine on So'Oester Isle. After assembling all of the pieces, they want to quickly dispatch of Patchwork and Sticthes so they can get on with their mission. Cilantro wants to stop Oregano from killing Lickey Louse, but fails. Cilantro also orders that everyone follow B.U.C.I. to figure out what he is up to. Cilantro and Oregano both vote to go back to the Bean Bean Kingdom, where they discover a wormhole into Eraser World. Quickly, Cilantro enlists the help of the Erasers and of the Teddy Roosevelt Tribe to save occenero land. After falling into the barren desert, he leads the group in singing Bohemien Rhapsody. Cilantro defeats X-sushi after learning he has become evil. After Dragonfruit's first form was defeated, so was Cilantro, who lay knocked out during the battle. Afterward, though, he wonders what happened to Darth Spader. ''Spice in Space'' Cilantro serves as the captain of the ''M.W.S.S. Question Marx'', and goes on many away missions. Trivia